Cornus florida cultivar Gold Braid.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dogwood tree, botanically known as Cornus florida, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Gold Braidxe2x80x99.
The new Dogwood was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Cairo, Ga., during 1994 as a chance seedling of two unidentified selections of Cornus florida. 
Asexual reproduction of the new Dogwood by cuttings in a controlled environment in Tifton, Ga. since 1994, has shown that the unique features of this new Dogwood are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gold Braidxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, and water and nutritional status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gold Braidxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gold Braidxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Dogwood:
1. Upright pyramidal plant shape.
2. Unique yellow and green variegated foliage; leaf variegation pattern is relatively long-lasting and does not fade.
3. Foliage resists sunburning.
4. Resistant to late-season spot Anthracnose.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Tifton, Ga., trees of the new Dogwood differ from trees of the unidentified selections and from other known variegated Dogwood cultivars primarily in its longer-lasting leaf variegation pattern.